Campeón
Un campeón es un ser o una persona que ha sido invocada para luchar en los Campos de la Justicia. __TOC__ Historia Como se estableció la Liga de las Leyendas para evitar mas Guerras Rúnicas en Valoran, los invocadores alineados neutrales llamaron a individuos excepcionales, conocidos como "Campeones", a la batalla en los Campos de la Justicia con el fin de resolver disputas. Estos campeones han unido a la Liga por varias razones. Algunos son soldados que han prometido su lealtad a una nación en particular y luchan por los intereses de la misma. Algunos son guerreros de renombre que tratan de demostrar su valía contra los seres más poderosos de Valoran. Algunos son prisioneros de la Liga, obligados a cumplir las órdenes de la Liga como castigo. Algunos incluso pueden ser extrañas criaturas de otros mundos, con la esperanza de traer estabilidad o nuevas desavenencias a Runaterra. Por alguna razón del campeón, que han ganado el interés de la Liga de Leyendas. Con el fin de unirse a la Liga, un potencial campeón, que ha demostrado poseer cualidades extraordinarias, debe viajar a la Academia de la Guerra para someterse a un Juicio. Allí, un invocador designado investigará su mente a fin de determinar los motivos del individuo. En realidad, las intenciones del potencial campeón tienen poco que ver en si son aceptados en la Liga o no. El principal propósito del Juicio es determinar si la persona es capaz de exponer su mente ante el invocador, lo que permitiría a ambos compartir sus pensamientos mentales y actuar como uno. Si el potencial campeón pasa su Juicio, así como acordar la llamada a la invocación, se habrá convertido en un campeón oficial de la Liga. Desarrollo Riot Games desarrolla nuevos campeones para League of Legends, y cada uno es diseño en forma individual para que tengan habilidades y rasgos únicos que un jugador debe utilizar de manera inteligente. Algunos campeones usan fuerza bruta y poder, otros aplican una precisión mortal, mientras que otros usan magia y visiones sobrenaturales, etc. Hubo 40 campeones publicados para el lanzamiento, con uno nuevo publicado cada dos semanas aproximadamente. Alrededor de 8–10 campeones están en desarrollo en todo momento. Cada semana hay una rotación de diez campeones que están disponibles para usar en forma gratuita. Para aquellos que hayan adquirido la Edición del Coleccionista, 20 campeones son desbloqueados automáticamente; otros 20 pueden ser desbloqueados comprando el Paquete de Campeones a través del cliente del juego. Todos los campeones, sin embargo, pueden ser desbloqueados con Puntos de Influencia o Riot Points en la Tienda de Riot en el juego. Retrospectiva de Campeones Anuncio hecho por NeeksNaman:League of Legends Champions Retrospective (inglés). Entre una , un , un , una y la , la Liga de las Leyendas ha visto la aparición de varios personajes locos, no convencionales, y francamente formidables a lo largo de los años. Crear campeones atractivos es nuestra pasión, y va una gran cantidad de cuidado y esfuerzo en la fabricación artesanal de cada uno de ellos. Su pasión alimenta la nuestra, y aprendemos mucho de sus discusiones en los foros y batallas acaloradas en los Campos de la Justicia. En esta Retrospectiva, nuestros co-fundadores, Brandon “Ryze” Beck y Marc “Tryndamere” Merrill forman un equipo con algunos de los Rioteros tras los campeones para darles una idea de la "salsa secreta" que hace a un campeón de League of Legends. Atributos Los campeones caen por lo general dentro de ciertas categorías basadas en sus habilidades. También son llamadas etiquetas y se usan en el espacio de los atributos en la página principal de cada campeón y en su página Habilidades. Estado * Desbloqueado: El campeón fue desbloqueado y puede ser utilizado en cualquier momento. * Gratis: Reservado para los 10 campeones gratuitos de la semana. Son indicados mediante un signo (!) en la esquina derecha de arriba del icono del campeón. * Bloqueado: El campeón no está disponible para ser utilizado. Son indicados con una imagen en escala de grises del campeón. Fuentes A cada campeón se le asigna una clase de epicidad de , que generalmente se determina por la unicidad de su diseño: * Heroico (450 PI): * Épico (1350 PI): * Legendario: ** 3150 PI: ** 4800 PI: ** 6300 PI: Cada campeón también es asignado a una clase de niveles de . * Grado 1 (260 RP): * Grado 2: ** 585 RP: ** 790 RP: * Grado 3: ** 880 RP: ** 975 RP: Lista de campeones Hasta el |dmy}} hay actualmente campeones publicados, siendo el último , la Lanza de la Venganza. ||| El próximo campeón liberado será }}.}} Próximos campeones * , un dragón basado en tormenta, fuertemente influenciado por la mitología china Ao Shin Sneak Peak. Actualizaciones Visuales y Rediseño de Habilidades Próximos Rediseños de Campeones ;Rediseño de habilidades :Esta escala de rediseños cubre cambios a las habilidades de campeones más allá de ajustes numéricos. Animaciones y otros efectos visuales pueden ser actualizados, pero el modelo de los campeones y tema principal se mantienen intactos. En algunos casos, El rediseño del conjunto de las habilidades "corregirá" el mismo para que coincida con el tema pretendido. Por ejemplo: , y . * Morello prevee cambios para Fiora (ingles). * ricklessabandon sobre los cambios de Galio (ingles). * ricklessabandon menciona un posible rediseño del modo de juego de Viktor (ingles).Solcrushed revela que está trabajando sobre Viktor (ingles). * Xelnath discute el redisño de Yorick (ingles). * Rediseños de Gangplank y Darius en desarrollo (ingles). * ;Actualización Visual :Esta escala de rediseño cubre los cambios al modelo y la ilustración de un campeón. Esto a menudo incluye una versión más actualizada de voz e historia, y puede incluir correcciones de errores y cambios menores de balance - pero no cambia el tema principal del campeón. Por ejemplo: , y . * Alistar has plans for VU but he's not on high priority * RiotNarya mentions Cho'Gath update * Morello mentions that Evelynn and Twitch will at some point receive art upgrades * IronStylus confirms Kassadin is on "The List" for a Visual Upgrade * Grumpy Monkey confirms Mordekaiser VU * IronStylus confirms Nunu is on the way for VU * - Modelo ya terminado PAX - Ryze VU * IronStylus confirms Singed is on "The List" * GrumpyMonkey confirms future Taric visual upgrade ;Rediseño de Habilidades y Actialización Visual :Combina ambas categorías. Esta escala del rediseño del conjunto de habilidades es por lo general mayor que un rediseño de habilidades por separado ya que los desarrolladores pueden planear cambios de efectos visuales y del modelo más profundos. El tema principal del campeón se mantiene intacto. Por ejemplo: , y . * IronStylus says that LeBlanc is listed both on "Visual and Gameplay Update section" * Morello admits that Warwick's kit is a lackbusterWarwick will have VUKit rework ;Actualización de Texturas :Esta escala de rediseño se concentra en campeones cuyos modelos, rigs, animaciones, y otros frameworks tienen una forma decente, y sólo necesitan algunos ajustes en la geometría de su modelo y pulir sus texturas por cuestiones de calidad y legibilidad. Por ejemplo: , y . * Grumpy Monkey states Malzahar might be in line for a TU *''IronStylus declaró que , , y pueden estar en la lista para "TU"'' (Texture Update)Red Post Collection: More on Rammus "TU"Tentative 3.13 Ahri discussion, 3.13 Zyra context, and MORE! ;Relanzamiento Completo :A diferencia de las anteriores clasificaciones, un relanzamiento completo involucra una revisión a la identidad del campeón - centrándose en algunos aspectos mientras que se abandonan otros. Esto afecta a la historia del campeón, su personalidad, arte y modelo. El grado en el que se rediseñan las habilidades varía. Por ejemplo: y * ricklessabandon mentions Annie, Nidalee, Sion and Sivir UpgradesGrumpy Monkey responds to Man... Sion's model is terrible Thread * Meddler habla sobre el redisño inminente de Urgot (ingles). * Zileas mentions Poppy Upgrade ;Escala Desconocida * Meddler talks about wanting to update Zilean once other champions are taken care ofIronStylus states Grumpymonkey has ideas for the new Zilean Concepto Sugerido/Filtrado Cancelados Otros Los siguientes campeones nunca fueron publicados, pero tienen una historia, aparecen en varios aspectos de campeones y son un Easter egg en varias ilustraciones: * – "mascota" del Día de los Inocentes, Urf aparece al jugar con los siguientes aspectos: ** (2010) ** (2011) ** (2012) ** (2013) *** Puede verse a Urf atrapado dentro de su ** (2013) *** El fantasma de Urf aparece en la broma de Udyr. Galería League-of-Legends-Dominion-LoL.jpg|Campeones LoL Battle.jpg|Campeones en batalla LoL Promotional Piece.jpg|Campeones en batalla 2 LoL Battle 2.jpg|Campeones en batalla 3 LoL_Battle_3.jpg|Campeones en batalla 4 Season_4_Artwork.png|Campeones en batalla 5 Referencias en:Champion cs:Šampióni de:Champion fr:Champion pl:Bohater ru:Champion zh:英雄 Categoría:Elementos de la jugabilidad